The one I need is YOU
by grandchaser
Summary: Now that they're married why does she feel that she can't bare to be part from her... She doesn't want their 'agreement' to end as well... ShizNat..
1. Chapter 1

Good day guys!!!

This is my first fic..ShizNat centric..lol hope you like it..Sorry for the wrong grammar..if there's any..hehe..

Chapter 1:

"No!" Shizuru was so shock about the news that she recently receive from her aunt Sayako. "Shi-chan, please stay calm", said her aunt from the other line of the phone. "a-aunt Sayako, please say that it's not true, please say that you're only making this story" she said while crying. "I'm so sorry Shi-chan, but y-your dad is already dead. He shoot himself". "No!" although Shizuru is still hysterical her voice is now compose. "Shi-chan, please come back here at Japan as soon as possible." Shizuru was still composing herself after crying and then speak, "y-yes aunt Sayako, I'll just call my boss to ask for a leave."

"alright I'll wait for you. I can't decide on my own on what to do with your father's wake until you arrived here."

Shizuru was so shock about the news that she heard from her aunt._ "Papa, why did you do this. What am I going to do"._ She thought. Of all people, she never thought that her father will do such thing, especially killing hisself. Her father is tough, all of his problem was solved. That's why he is her idol since child, Mr. Fujino is a great man, from rugs to reaches, he manage to struggle to the top. "_No! I'm sure there's a foul play in here. And that's the first thing that I will find out once I return to Japan_". She said, fire burning n her crimson eyes. Suddenly the phone rings. It was her boyfriend, Reito.

"H-hello?"

"Hello Zuru?"

"R-reito?" it was like she heard the angels sing from above when she heard the voice of her beloved. "Hey! Something wrong?" reito ask her. "R-reito…" shizuru is starting to cry but manage to stop. "M-my papa was dead." "what!? Oh my God! What happened?"

Shizuru was in doubt if she's going to tell reito that her father killed itself, aside from that she's not sure about that story, what if there's someone who killed Mr. Fujino.

"He's shot dead."

"What? What's your plan now?"

"I-I'm going home."

"Zuru-chan I'll come with you"

"W-wa?" if she bring reito with her, he will find out that her father killed itself.

"N-no. You have so many things to do in your office."

"But Zur--"

"I-I can manage reito. Your promotion is there already, right? I'll be back as soon as I can."

After the mourning of her father. Shizru was not eating well. This made her aunt so worried. "Shi-chan, you should eat first, your not taking any since yesterday." Said her aunt, worry visible in her eyes. "I'm not hungry, thanks for the concern" Shizuru said nonchalantly. "you will get sick if you continue this, your father will not be happy if he see you at this state." Due to mentioning of her father, tears started to form in her beautiful crimson eyes. She started to cry again until she fall in to sleep because of crying and fatigue.

That's it!!! Whew!!! My first fic, first chapter..please R&R..don't be so cruel. Please.(puppy dog eyes)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Good afternoon!" the woman said in a formal face and tone, at the same time offering Shizuru a handshake.

"Yes?" shizuru was wondering who is her visitor. "Do I know you?" she accept the hand of her visitor.

Instead of answering her, the gorgeous bluenette look at her from head to foot with a blank look in her jade green eyes. Shizuru felt uneasy and uncomfortable with the way this woman look at her. She mimicked her and also stare at her. There's no doubt that the woman in front of her is handsome or should she say gorgeous, but when she look at those eyes, dark shade of green it cause a sudden uneasiness in her chest.

"I'm Natsuki Kuga, I'm the daughter of Mr. Suichiro Kuga," said the woman introducing her self. "And who's Mr. Suichiro Kuga" Shizuru ask not realizing that she already raised her one eyebrow. "You don't know my father?" ask Natsuki. "Even you! I don't know you either." Natsuki just sigh and motion Shizuru to sit. Shizuru starts to feel rage in her chest, "_She's the visitor but she's acting like she owns this house..MY house!_" but instead of arguing she proceeded into sitting at the couch. Afterall her knees are starting to tremble, there is something in Natsuki that makes her knees weak especially when she looks at her like that, as if she's seeing her soul.

"Your father is a dear friend of my father." Said Natsuki. Shizuru doesn't say anything. "_So?_" in her mind. "and your father owed us a lot" natsuki said as if she's saying a daily news. "What?! And why are you saying that my father owed your father? We're rich. We own the two textile mills here in Kyoto. Aside from that my mama has lots of money that she left to us when she died." "I know that. That's why we lend your father when he say that he needs to add capital for your next business. And for the collateral, he include this house and your textile mills." "and then we found out later that he already pawned this to other. Of course my father became very mad. Your father said that he will pay us as soon as possible but how can he pay us if he's gambling every now and then."

Shizuru was so shock at what she heard. After a second of absorbing what Natsuki said she speak, "How dare you?! You have no right in accusing my father." She said venom in her voice. "Miss Fujino, calm down okay?" Natsuki get an envelope. "Here are the papers that your father have signed. It includes all what I've said a while also has the ways that he said to pay us." Shizuru get the papers with trembling hands, she read it and found out that what she heard was nothing but the truth.

"I will be the payment of his debt to you?!" shizuru can't believe this.

"You have to marry me." Natsuki said nonchalantly while looking at her face.

"No!!what do you think of me, a piece of candy that can be a payment? Aside from that I already have a BOYFRIEND" Shizuru shouted after throwing the papers at the center table.

"It's up to you. Anyway, if your not going to agree, maybe you can talk to our attorney,aside from that I was also thinking that who will approve this kind of agreement, no one wants to marry someone that you only met today." Natsuki said. Shizuru felt a sudden pain in her chest after hearing Natsuki's message, but she ignore it. "Your right." Shizuru said. "But my father insist. He will not inherit me anything if I don't get married at the age of twenty-seven. That's why I agree with this kind of set-up." "So, that's it! You will marry me and then get an annulment paper and find someone else, other GIRL to be with. What do you think of me, a slut that will attend your needs and after our contract you will throw me like a rag?!" "Of course not!" Natsuki said, desire visible in her green eyes. "You're realy beautiful to be thrown away." At that Shizuru felt her cheeks flamed up. "I'm not joking!!"she said. "So am I. and I'm running out of time. Two months from now I'm going to turn twenty-seven, we need to get married before my birthday." "No! I'm not letting this to happen, I will fight you at the court."shouted Shizuru. Natsuki ignore Shizuru's shouting, she arranged the papers and ready her self to leave. "I'll see you at our wedding day, Shizuru." After saying that Natsuki walks outside the house leaving Shizuru with her mouth hanging open. _"She calls me by my name, why do I feel that it was right?"_

That ends the second chapter..g2g now..my mom is calling me..Merry xmas and happy new year!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update guys. I was kinda busy this last few days. Christmas stuffs. Lol. Here's chapter 3. hope you like it.

"I'm sorry Miss Fujino, it's true that you don't have anything, the textile mills that your father once owned was not under the Fujino anymore." Shizuru was so speechless about these revelations that she heard from their family attorney."

Although she heard it from Natsuki a few days ago she still can't believe what she had heard from her so she consulted their attorney only to find out that it was true.

"Why did my Papa do this?" she ask no one in particular while tears trickled down her beautiful face.

"Before Mr. Fujino died, he told me that he is gambling. He lost several times and because of that he pawned your businesses so that he can gamble again." Shizuru was so angry of what she heard. She look at their attorney and ask,

"A-Attorney, what will I do to Natsuki Kuga's proposal? That I will marry her for us to pay the collateral from our indebt? Is that Legal? Do I have a chance in winning to the court if I appeal?" the man just sigh and speak.

"Miss Fujino, let's say that, that's not legal and you will win against her at the court. Maybe the court will just decide that you just pay the Kuga's with money and not yourself, but the question is, Do you have money to pay? This house will be taken also by the bank in a couple of days, where will you stay? Where will you get money for your daily expenses?"

Again for the nth time, Shizuru was so speechless of the revelations she heard. "_How many revelations do I need to hear that will make me look so dumbfounded and like a lost puppy in a corner_" she thought while trying so hard not to cry.

"If I were you, I will be more practical and accept the proposal. You will benefit from this also."

"B-but, I can go back to America, I have a stable job there." "_And Reito is also there_" she added in her thoughts.

"Yeah! That will be true, but what if the Kuga's follow you there, can you take the humiliation awaiting for you, for your family's name, the Fujino?"

After their conversation, Shizuru made a decision, she packed her things and readied her selfto fly back to America, she doesn't want to talk to Natsuki Kuga anymore. The presence of Natsuki is making her uncomfortable, especially when she's looking at her. Her knees are getting weak and trembling.

Once she arrived at the airport Shizuru called a taxi.

"I will surprise Reito, he will be very happy once he saw me and once I accept his proposal. I will marry him." She thought while smiling. When she arrived at Reito's pad, Shizuru notice that the door was not locked and was slightly open.

She then proceed to the masters bedroom to surprise a sleeping Reito, but what she saw made her really surprise and at the same time hurt. Reito was there, sleeping with a blonde woman at his side obviously naked. She was so angry, her crimson eyes turned into slits. She began to speak and shout to wake the bastard Reito.

"Damn you Reito!" Reito woke up only to find a crying Shizuru who was so angry with him.

"Damn you, Reito, I hate you!"

"S-Shi-chan, let me explain!" Reito was standing up and started approaching Shizuru. "Go to hell, you bastard! We're through. This is the end of our relationship. Don't show your face to me ever!"

after shouting at a dumbstruck Reito, Shizuru found her way out of that pad, out of that nightmare.

Soooooooo, how was that huh??? I don't want to expose any ShizuruxReito relationship. I'm not a fan of them. Lol So I ended it really quick, afterall this is a ShizNat story. Thanks for the reviews guys. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Here's what we're all waiting for. Natsuki's entrance!!!weeee!!!! ShizNat chapter. Hope you like this one..^_^

"Good Morning, Shizuru." Natsuki was smiling while looking at Shizuru. Natsuki also bows like a gentleman that made Shizuru nervous.

"Good morning" Shizuru greeted back in her casual and façade tone but the truth is her knees are starting to tremble because Natsuki was still looking at her.

Different thoughts were running into her mind until Natsuki spoke up.

"I thought you will run from your obligation with my family? How's L.A.?" Natsuki ask in her husky but sarcastic voice.

"That's not my obligation! My father is the ---"

"We both know that. But you can't deny ---"

"I agree with your terms of how to pay to your family."

Natsuki was speechless and can't speak for a second.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. But I have a question."

"What is that?"

"If I accept your proposal, where are the proofs that after a year of our marriage you will file an annullment, and that you'll give me a capital to start after that?" Shizuru felt shame after saying that. It's like she's selling herself. "_If only Reito didn't do that I will be not here conversing with this beautiful woman.. w-where did it come from_" shizuru was having an internal battle.

Natsuki was speechless when she heard those questions. She smile but not a true one, a bitter smile perhaps.

"All right, I'll make sure that before our marriage, the papers that has those conditions of yours and promises of mine will be at your hands."

"And that I will transfer a big amount of money for my first payment."

Natsuki was saying this while trying so hard to remain calm.

Shizuru notice this that her soon to be.. what will she call Natsuki? Wife? Lover? Partner? Whatever, she needs to study the mood swings of her soon to be wife.

A minute pass between them. Natsuki was still looking at her, while Shizuru is praying that Natsuki won't notice that she's looking at those pink, luscious lips that looks so inviting.

"_Aack!!stop it Shizuru, stop looking at her lips! What are you a PERVERT?! But it looks so inviting. I wonder what will I feel if she kiss me.. Stop It!!!!!_" Shizuru was battling her inner self until Natsuki spoke up.

"Now let's talk about the date of our marriage."

"Sure." the only word Shizuru manage to speak.

"I want it to be at the Hasedera Temple, and for the reception I want it to handled by the Aragawa, ad for your gown I want it to be made by the best couturier. And I also want all of my friends and your friends to be there. Also your relatives and ---"

"Wait—wait." Shizuru interrupt Natsuki.

"I don't' want to have a very expensive wedding, and I also don't want my friends and relatives to see me getting married to you."

"But why?" ask Natsuki.

"All of the girls wants to have a beautiful wedding. Aside from that ----"

"Those are the girls who married because of LOVE, this marriage is because of money, because of my families indebt to your family, Right?"

Shizuru doesn't know why her stomach felt uneasy after saying those words. Aside from that she doesn't know if what she saw in Natsuki's eyes was hurt.

"I will only get married once, Shizuru, and even though it is to be annulled after a year, I want it to be beautiful." Natsuki said this while gritting her teeth because of the anger that she felt.

"B-but ---"

"I will obey all you wanted, but for now, I'm in-charge, you will be the one who will obey me."

"Take it or Leave it" Natsuki said this in her stubborn way.

"_She's saying it leaving me no choice, it's like take it or take it rather than take it or leave it. I don't have any options_" Shizuru thought. "Alright" she manage to say.

"Good!"

After that Natsuki's face became bright again like nothing happened. They continue their conversation about the wedding.

Shizuru was not listening at all, she's so busy looking at Natsuki's face. Looking at her lips, proportioned nose and her eyes. Natsuki's eyes that captures her heart??

"_Am I falling for her??_"

Weeeee!!!Chapter 4 finally done!! R&R. Happy New Year!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Your bride is so beautiful, Ms. Kuga." Said the couturier that will be making Shizuru's wedding gown.

"Really?" Natsuki said while smiling and then look at Shizuru.

Shizuru was just sitting at the couch while flipping the page of the magazine she's holding and "pretending" not to listen to the conversation going on.

"Your so lucky with her, Natsuki-san."

"Well…" Natsuki's smile became more widen as if to show that she's so lucky in having Shizuru as her wife.

"Anyway, she's lucky with you also. Your charming, beautiful and rich."

Shizuru suddenly stops reading the magazine.

"And your wife to be should ready herself when you get married. I'm sure those girls who are dying to get your attention will never stop."

"Suzuki-san, don't say things like that, I don't know what to do if my soon-to-be-wife believes you." Natsuki said this while trying her very best not to knock the living daylight into this annoying couturier.

"Please don't believe him Shizuru."

"A-ara?"

Natsuki pleaded. Shizuru was so stunned in what Natsuki did.

Her soon to be wife is gazing intently at her while pleading for her not to believe what she had heard a while ago.

"O-okay." Shizuru manage to say.

Sensing that Shizuru doesn't believe what she had heard from the couturier, Natsuki stands up and sit beside Shizuru while her other arm was place at Shizuru's shoulders.

Shizuru stiffen at this, her knees are starting to tremble and get weak but became more relax after a while.

Afterall she needs to learn how to deal with this when they got married.

"A-ahm, M-miss Kuga, that's not what I meant, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to say ---"

"It's alright, Suzuki-san, I'm sure my honey will not believe any of those. Right honey?" Natsuki caressed Shizuru's cheeks so that the latter will be facing her.

Shizuru doesn't know what to do nor to how to answer Natsuki.

"_She called me honey as an endearment, It was so beautiful to hear. And now she's really close to me, holding my cheeks like that, her lips are so close…w-aaa get a hold of yourself Shizuru. Oh Kami- please help me_." Shizuru's having a battle in mind.

"Right, honey?" Natsuki said again while applying a little pressure at her shoulder to get her out of her "daydream."

"W-what? Ah, Yes! I-I will not believe those, besides I trust my h-honey so much." Then she smile, just a little.

"See, that's my honey. That's why I love her so much."

After saying that Natsuki hold Shizuru's chin and tilted it up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh, my God!" shouted Shizuru in her mind.

"_She kissed me on the LIPS! First she say she love me and now she kissed me_"

Shizuru just bow her head to hide the blush on her cheeks, but deep inside her she regrets that the kiss ended up so quick.

"_And when she said that she love me, oh how I wish that was true, because I think I have fallen for her too_." She thought.

The next day they go on a jewlry shop to buy the rings for the wedding.

"It's so beautiful."

"Shizuru, why don't you try this one?" But before she can answer, Natsuki grab her hand and put the14k White Gold Solitaire Ring with Knife Edge Setting on her ring finger.

"W-wait---"

"Wow! It fits your hand very well, honey." Shizuru was blushing due to the compliment and that blush was doubled when all of a sudden Natsuki brought her hand in her lips and kissed it.

"Miss, I'll take this. It really fits my Shizuru."

"And also, could you find me a pair of wedding ring for us?"

"Y-you mean your getting married?" the saleslady ask feeling of regret for not having take advantage of the situation in her voice.

"Of course! I don't want to wait any longer. I can't stand it if she's stolen away from me by someone else." Natsuki said this while looking at Shizuru.

Shizuru was overwhelmed by what she heard and suddenly forgot that this is all an agreement. Somewhere in her heart is hoping that Natsuki will learn to love her.

That's it!!!!!!!! What can you say??? Heheh

What will happen to Shizuru and Natsuki? Is Natsuki really pretending not to care for her and just doing this because of the agreement or is she inlove with Shizuru, too?

The foolowing chapters will be about their life after the wedding… See you at the nect chapter and thank you so much for the reviews!!! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (The Wedding)

Well this chapter will gonna be short. Just to show who's gonna give Shizuru away now that his father is not on her side anymore.

Shizuru was never nervous in her life rather than today. Today is her wedding day.

"_I should be happy, right?_" she thought.

"_But how can I happy? This wedding is just an agreement, a payment for my father's debt to Natsuki's father_." She added with a sigh.

Somewhere in her mind she's wondering what it will be like if she met Natsuki at a different situation rather than this.

Befriend with her and later on fell in love with each other.

She would be the happiest girl if they're going to get married with love for one another.

Shizuru's dreamy thoughts was interrupted by a sudden knock on her door.

"Come in."

A man wearing a tux enter the room, It was Natsuki's father, Ferid Kuga.

"Good day, Shizuru-chan." Greeted Mr. Kuga with a smile on his handsome face.

"Good day, too, Kuga-san." She greeted back.

"No need to be so formal, you can call me papa, since you're the daughter of my dear friend and your going to be my daughter's wife." He said and then wink at her.

"Thank you p-papa."

"How are you? Feeling nervous?"

"Y-yeah, guess this is how you feel on your big day." She said truthfully.

"Hahaha! You know, before I came here, I also visit Natsuki, and believe me, she's a lot worst than you."

Shizuru didn't understand what he's trying to say.

"She's running like a chicken on a wildfire in her room, guess she wants this wedding to be perfect for you." He said with a gentle smile on his face.

She can't believe what she heard.

Natsuki was nervous like her, and much worst than her?

Ferid, sensing that her future daughter-in-law is having a thought, maybe not believing what he said suddenly spoke.

"You don't believe me, eh?"

"N-no, uhm, p-papa, it's just ---"

"Hahaha" Ferid laughed wholeheartedly.

"I know it's hard to believe that. Knowing my daughter who is so stubborn, she doesn't want to show what she's feeling inside, so most of the time she seems to be cold and a little harsh."

"But believe me, Shi-chan, she does care for you. I don't know what kind of agreement your having with her for you to accept the proposal aside from it's for the payment for your father's debt, but one thing is for sure, my daughter cares for you."

Shizuru fell silent for a while, absorbing what she heard from Natsuki's father.

"_She cares for me?_" she thought.

Her heart was beating so fast. It's like it's going out of her chest any moment.

Knowing that Natsuki cares for her, even though she doesn't show it most of the times, she was very happy.

"You better get yourself ready, we don't want to be late on your wedding. I don't want to see Natsuki here, glaring at me for causing a delay on your big day."

"I will be the one who will give you to my stubborn daughter in replacement of your father" he said smiling gently at Shizuru

Shizuru smile and can't stop the tears that are threatening to fall, so she run to Ferids' side and hug him.

She remember her dear father, he's suppose to be the one who will give her to Natsuki.

She felt sad but also relieve at the same time because Natsuki's father was there.

After a while she broke the hug and say thank you.

Ferid got outside and wait for her to finished preparing for the wedding.

That's it!!!!!!really short huh…

Well its just to fill your wondering minds if who's gonna be there at Shizuru's side when she's walking down the aisle. Lol

Next chapter will be their life after the wedding. I'll try to make it long.

Thanks for the reviews!! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hope you enjoy this one..^_^

"Where here." Natsuki said while holding Shizuru while exiting the car.

"Oh!" Shizuru mutters while looking at the mansion at the top of the hill which is also surrounded by different trees.

Natsuki's family owns the biggest _hacienda _in Kyoto.

Natsuki decide that they will live there after their wedding, so there they are, right in front of the mansion.

"It's beautiful." Shizuru said, not bothering to look away at the beautiful scenery.

"They are nothing compare to your beauty, Shi-zu-ru." Natsuki said in Shizuru's ears.

Shizuru didn't expect this, as a result she had a blush that can beat a red ripe tomato.

Natsuki finds it so adorable and finds it really hard to control herself not to kiss Shizuru right there and then, she smiles and motion her wife to get inside the house before she loses control.

Shizur's mouth was hanging open once they enter the house, it's so beautiful too.

There are different expensive things at the living room, well, any area of the house has expensive things.

Natsuki called the housemaid to get her wife's things and bring it to the masters bedroom.

"Is this room alright with you?"

Natsuki ask her when they reach a certain room at the second floor.

"Y-yes." She can't hide the happiness that she's feeling inside.

The room has a big matrimonial bed at the center which is cover by a light blue bed sheet. There is also a 29" flat screen t.v. with dvd players and different movies to choose from. A nice bathroom and a red wall to wall carpet.

"Just call the housemaid if you need anything, okay?" Natsuki got outside the room.

"_Oh God what will happen to me in this house_." Shizuru fell asleep with different thoughts running in her mind.

"Shizuru…."

Shizuru heard Natsuki calling her name. Her eyes was automatically shot open only to find out that Natsuki was actually there and she's not dreaming.

"Hi!" Natsuki greeted her with a smile.

"N-Natsuki, it's you." She said while trying to sit from her lying position.

"No." Natsuki hold her wife's shoulder to prevent her from getting up.

"Stay put. The dinner was not yet serve so you can sleep for the meantime."

After saying that Natsuki proceed to the closet to get some clothes. Shizuru notice this and can't stop herself from asking,

"I-is this also your room?"

Natsuki suddenly stop what she's doing and look at her.

"Yes, why?"

"N-nothing." "_Baka! Shizuru, why did you ask her that. It's very obvious that this is also her room, you're married to each other, she's your wife_." She thought mentally scolding herself for asking.

"By the way, tomorrow I will tour you around the _hacienda_. So you can familiarize yourself with the different people living here. You can also see different fruit trees there. There's also a small chapel that helds a mass every Sunday."

While Natsuki is saying this she started undressing herself.

She takes off her jacket, leaving her only in her black tank top that reveals her pearly white shoulder skin.

"W-what are you going to do?" Shizuru ask while looking away from the undressing Natsuki.

"What?"

"I-I mean, why are you taking your clothes off? A-are you going to change?" she ask while stuttering.

"Ah, I'm going to take a shower." Natsuki said while looking at her wife.

She can't help but to smile, knowing that she's the cause of that beautiful blush on her wife's beautiful face.

Shizuru continued watching her wife's every movement.

"By the way---" Natsuki stop talking when she looks at Shizuru.

"W-what?" shizuru stammers. "_Did she caught me looking at her? Oh God please help me._" She thought.

"Is there anything on my face?" Natsuki ask in amusement.

"N-nothing, I was just thinking a while ago and ended myself staring at you." She lied.

"Ah." Natsuki said while nodding her head.

"By the way, as I was saying, you can put your clothes here at the other side of the closet. It already has some clothes that I bought for you. I'll take a shower."

She only nodded. She sits in front of the mirror and comb her hair.

"_Is it impossible forher to fall in love with me at the end….and for her not to annulled our marriage after a year_." That was one of the questions flooding in her mind.

"_And me, is it possible for me to fall for her?_"

There's an answer to that question in her mind but she choose not to entertain it, for now.

She doesn't want to get hurt at the end.

"_The important thing for now is to get back our dignity that my father destroy_"

But everytime Shizuru thinks that they will be separated after a year and that their marriage was to be annulled, she felt a sudden ache in her chest with that thought.

"Is there a problem, Shizuru?"

"W-what."

She was so startled and turn around to see her wife. Natsuki was only clad in towel while her hair was dripping wet.

"It's like your having a deep thought, want to share it with me?"

Instead of answering Shizuru ran inside the bathroom and lock it. Her cheeks are burning red.

"_Baka! Why did you run, what will she think of you? You look like you've seen a ghost._" She mentally scolded herself for the nth time.

Natsuki only smiles at what Shizuru did. She started dressing herself.

"_She's so naïve. She easily gets blushed whenever I say or do something._" She smiles to herself.

"_But, her Aunt Sayako says that she has a boyfriend in America. I wonder what happened to them for her to marry me that easily?_" Natsuki thought.

"_But whatever it is, I'll make sure that she will forget that stupid jerk_." She added. Fire blazing in her jade green eyes.

When she's done dressing she knock at the bathroom,

"Shizuru, I'll proceed to the dining table. I'll just wait for you there, Okay?"

"O-okay." Shizuru answered immediately.

That's it guys!!!!! End of Chapter 7.

They already have feelings for each other but afraid to tell to one another. Hehehe

Please R&R.. Thanks!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thanks for your reviews guys. I really appreciate it. Sorry for the late update, I was kinda busy, hehe. Please enjoy!!

When Shizuru was done taking a shower she wear a short pink shorts and a white blouse which emphasizes her beuty and sexy body.

She then proceed to the dining table and there is Natsuki, waiting for her with a smile on her face.

"Have a seat." Natsuki said while gesturing Shizuru to sit on the empty chair next to her.

"Thanks." She said, but inside her, she's very nervous (as always) and can't look at Natsuki.

Natsuki notice this and began to speak to take away the awkward silence between them.

"This is your home now, you don't have to feel awkward with your every movement." she said.

"Feel free to do anything you want, if you want to change the style of the house then proceed." Natsuki said while holding Shizuru's right hand and apply a little pressure to assure that everything she di in that house will be alright. Afterall they're married and she's her wife.

"Y-yes."

"Good! Now, let's eat?"

"S-sure."

Shizuru was feeling all giddy and overwhelmed during their dinner. Natsuki didn't call the servants and instead she's the one serving her wife their food.

"_She's a perfect gentleman_" she thought.

"_And maybe even more caring if she's serving the girl she really love, How I wish I was that girl_." She mentally added.

Her thoughts was interrupted when Natsuki spoke up.

"Ah, Shizuru…"

"Y-yes?"

"I hope you don't mind. But since we're married now, may I ask a personal question to you?"

Shizuru was speechless for a second.

"W-what is that?"

"What happened to you and Reito?"

Shizuru was shock with the question. She doen't know that Natsuki knows about her boyfriend, her EX- stupid boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to answer it's alright. I'm just curious. Your father told me about him, that you have a boyfriend in America, also your Aunt Sayako mentioned him and told that his name is Reito. So ---"

"I broke up with him?" she said interrupting Natsuki.

"May I know why?"

She sighs and then answer.

"I caught him together with another woman. He's a cheater."

"Ah." Natsuki nodded her head.

Because of the conversation, Shizuru loses her appetite and started playing with her spoon.

"Shizuru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open that topic. You seemed to lose tour appetite and ---"

"It's alright, Natsuki. Actually, I don't feel any ache in my chest anymore when the topic is about him. I don't deserved someone like him."

Natsuki's face became bright because of what she heard.

"Yeah, you're right. You deserved someone better. Someone that will take care of you, someone that will love you. You're such a nice lady. You're a good daughter too. You even sacrifice yourself for your father."

"And I can't find that someone now, I'm tied to you." Said Shizuru.

The other side of her mind is hoping to hear something from Natsuki, that even if she's tied with her she doesn't have to find that someone, because that someone was right in front of her.

But to Shizuru's dismay Natsuki didn't say anything.

It's time to sleep, but Shizuru can't sleep because of nervousness.

She's always looking at the door because anytime, Natsuki will open it and enter the room.

"_Oh God, please help me! What will I do in our first night of marriage? I can't give myself to her right now_."

And because of so much rambling of thoughts in her mind she fell asleep.

She woke up when she heard that there is someone opening her door.

"_Natsuki!_" Shizuru screamed in her mind. She was so nervous but doesn't make any movement.

"_She's here. What is she going to do? Is she getting me? My v-virginity?_"

She heard the closing of the door and the soft footsteps coming in her way.

"_God please help me, give me strength to face what's going to happen this night_."

She felt something soft covering her body.

"_She covers me with blanket!_"

Again she heard footsteps and the opening and closing of the door. Natsuki go outside the room.

"_I thought she's going to claim her rights with me as her wife."_ Shizuru was so confuse.

She doesn't know if she's going to be happy or get annoyed because Natsuki refuse to claim her in their first night.

Shizuru woke up the next morning because of the sunlight that passes through her window.

She got up and proceed to the bathroom to take a shower. She got outside wearing only a towel to cover her nakedness, trusting that no one beside her is in the room.

"Good morning!" Natsuki greeted her with a smile.

"Natsuki!" she was so surprise and immediately hold the towel that covers her body because she's afraid it might get loose and expose her body to her wife.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I brought you breakfast" Natsuki said while pointing at the tray at the bedside table.

"Breakfast in bed, how about that huh?"

She doesn't know what to do nor to say, Natsuki is so sweet to her, her heart is pumping very hard.

"I-I can go to the dining table to ---"

"Oh, I insist. It's very nice to eat here in your room…while we're together."

Shizuru's thoughts are running wild.

"_Oh Natsuki! What are you doing to me, you're so sweet. I can't help but to hope that maybe there is love between us_."

While eating Natsuki spoke,

"By the way, after we eat I will tour you around the _hacienda_, this is the season to harvest mangos and apples, I'm sure you will like it."

"S-sure." She was so happy.

"But, don't you have anything to do?"

"Of course none. I have to give my full attention to my beautiful wife, right." Natsuki said this and smile at her.

In return, Shizuru blush. She excuse herself and get ready for the upcoming tour.

Natsuki only smiles because of her wife's blushing face. It was so adorable for her.

She then proceed downstairs and clean the pick-up truck that they're going to use.

"Do I look okay?" Shizuru asks her self while looking at the mirror.

She wears a tight fitting jeans and a long-sleeve that was tucked-in and a pair of boots to complete her outfit.

"_I want to be beautiful in Natsuki's eyes._"

She doesn't give much thought why she wanted to be beautiful in her wife's eyes. She was so happy while going downstairs.

She saw Natsuki, beside the pick-up truck that they're going to use.

But she stopped midway when she heard something.

She hides behind the door and peeks a little only to find a girl with long brown hair hugging Natsuki.

"_Who's that girl_."

The woman kisse Natsuki at the cheeks.

"_Oh my God!_" Shizuru was so shocked.

Woah!!! Who's that girl??!! Better explain yourself to Shizuru, ne Natsuki. Hahaha

I will update it as soon as I can, afterall I'm just here at my house doing nothing. lol


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Here's the update. The confrontation?? Lol. Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews.

"_Damn you, Natsuki! You said you don't have any girlfriend, but the truth is you have one here!_" Shizuru thought.

And because of the ache she's feeling inside her chest, she ran upstairs to her bedroom.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki called her from outside the door. But Shizuru's not answering.

"Shizuru! What's happening to you?"

Sshizuru started to wake up but doesn't answer her wife and instead she shut her eyes close, again.

Because Shizuru is not answering, Natsuki looses her temper, she push the door real hard.

"Shizuru!" she called her wife who was lying on the bed.

"What do you want?" Shizuru ask while yawning.

"What do I want?" ask Natsuki, amusement wisible in her face.

"I'm waiting for you downstairs if you rememver." Natsuki said this while trying her very best not to loose control in front of Shizuru.

"Ah, is that all?" Shizuru said this and gets up.

"I don't want to go outside, I'm too tired to do that, so I ended up sleeping here." She said nonchalantly.

"You changed your mind without informing me?" Natsuki ask, irritation visible in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She face Natsuki. "I forgot to tell you."

"Just like that?" Natsuki will snap any moment.

"You didn't bother to say that you changed your mind, you let me look like stupid in cleaning that truck and wait for you downstairs?"

"Hey! And what do you want? I said I'm sorry. What do you want me to do? Kneel in front of you and beg for your forgiveness?"

Shizuru also rise her voice, afterall it's part of her "plan" in annoying Natsuki.

"You shouldn't be! But at least, you must be polite so that my irritation will loosen up a bit."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't worry, next time I will be more polite to you. Is that alright?" Shizuru said this obviously annoying her wife.

"Damn!" Natsuki was so angry and made her way out of that room.

Leaving a giggling brunette.

"_That serves you right, Natsuki!_" she suddenly stops giggling.

"_I wonder if that girl was still there, Hmmph!_"

When Shizuru felt hungry she go downstairs to eat her lunch and annoy Natsuki.

But to her surprise Natsuki was not there.

"Shizuru-sama! I-I thought you were with Natsuki-sama that's why I didn't call you for lunch, I-I'm so sorry!" the housemaid said, slightly bowing while apologizing.

"That's alright, I also fell asleep in my room so don't blame yourself." She said while smiling.

"_Natsuki's not here, that's why no one's bugging and annoying me to eat lunch._" She thought.

Afetr eating, she proceed to her bedroom, again. She watch t.v., read magazines, and even listen to the radio just to kill the time while waiting for Natsuki. It's already 7 pm when she heard the pick-up trucks engine that stop in front of their house.

"It's Natsuki, she's here!"

She run to the window to see her wife but to her surprise the brown haired girl that was hugging and KISSED Natsuki at the cheeks was also there. She go back to her bed and slumps her self there. After a while she made a decision. She will go donstairs to welcomed Natsuki… and she will find out the relationship between those two. She'll make sure that she will get 'revenge' in annoying Natsuki, again.

"It's you, you're so arrogant, you said you can swim that far." The woman said while laughing and slightly pinching Natsuki's arms.

"Ha! At least I swim father than you." Natsuki said.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru called her softly while going downstairs.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki manage to look at her.

"I-is she ---"

"Yes" answered Natsuki.

"She's my wife, Shizuru." Natsuki said to the girl in a formal tone.

"Hi!" Shizuru greeted the girl while showing her façade smile.

"Honey, who's she?" she ask Natsuki.

Natsuki was speechless for a second. Shizuru called her 'honey', "_there's something fishy going on._" She thought.

"Ah, she's Momoko, she's my childhood friend, Momoko, she's Shizuru, my wife."

"Oh, hi Momoko-san, nice meeting you."

"N-nice meeting you too." The girl was caught off guard but manage to regaing her posture.

"it's so nice to meet the 'childhood friend of my 'wife'." She said this emphasizing the word wife to tell the girl that Natsuki is already claimed.

"Well, I'm also happy to meet the 'wife' of my childhood friend." Momoko answered back.

"Anyway, it's getting late, I'll go ahead, I'll only disturb you."

"_You're right! You're just disturbing us!_" Shizuru thought.

"By the way, Natsuki, you promise me, you will accompany me tomorrow, right?"

Momoko said this, flirtation obviously in her voice.

"What?, Ah, okay, I'll see if I have time tomorrow." After saying this she look at Shizuru, and she caught the look in Shizuru's face, she's angry.

"You're gone the entire day because you're with her." Shizuru said this, irritation in her voice.

"Ah, that? She's waiting downstairs, and when she found out that you're not going out with me she presented herself." Natsuki said casually.

Shizuru was so annoyed but choose not to speak, afterall it's her fault. She's the one who refuses to go outside.

While Shizuru was busy eating, Natsuki can't help but to analyze what Shizuru said a while ago.

"_She said that I'm with Momoko the entire day with an annoyed voice, I wonder why. Is she just annoyed or somehow Jealous?_" natsuki thought while stopping herself to smile like an idiot because of the possibility that Shizuru got jealous with Momoko.

"_Does she love me too?_" Natsuki stops herself from asking it out loud. Instead she ask another question.

"Do you have the time tomorrow to go with me around the _hacienda_?"

"W-why?"

"Because, if you're not coming with me, I'll accompany Momoko tomorrow in shopping. I promised her ---"

"I will come with you." Shizuru said immediately.

"Maybe I'm not that tired tomorrow and come with you to tour around the _hacienda_."

"Good!" Natsuki was so happy with her answer.

Shizuru was so happy because she can have Natsuki's time tomorrow all for herself. She will not let that Momoko to have a chance to be with Natsuki, she promise to herself.

That ends Chapter 9. It's a battle between Momoko and Shizuru to get Natsuki's attention, huh?!! (cheering outfit, while jumping and shouting) Go Shizuru!!!! lol


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sorry for the late update guys, I was kinda busy with school stuffs, hehe.. Please enjoy and thanks for your reviews.

Before their tour around the _hacienda_ for tomorrow, there was still night. The night that made Shizuru scared. This is their second night of marriage.

"_What if Natsuki claim her rights to me as her wife tonight?_" she thought.

Shizuru rise from the bed when she thought that maybe Natsuki didn't sleep at her side last night because she was tired. And now Natsuki is not tired and had some enough rest, maybe she will claim by force the thing that was really for her.

She walk around the room because of the anxiety she felt.

It's already 9:00 pm, anytime Natsuki will enter their room.

She's walking back and forth until it was 10:00.

She's really tired walking around so she decided to lie down on the bed although she's not planning on sleeping.

Shizuru was wide awake for the past few minutes.

But she can't resist anymore, slowly her eyes close and fell asleep.

The anxiety and nervousness she's feeling was beaten by the sleepiness she felt.

She suddenly woke up when she heard the soft opening of the door.

"_Natsuki!_" shout her thought although she didn't open her eyes. She heard the footsteps coming in her way.

"_God, what will I do if she hold me? If she tried to get me and claim her rights to me as her wife?_" she felt someone sit at the side of the bed.

That's why she stops her self from screaming when she felt that someone holds her shoulder.

The soft hands that was holding her starts to move down to her arms that was not cover by the blanket.

"_Oh, God!_" Shizuru suddenly felt heat and different sensatations running to her entire body with that simple touch.

"Shizuru…" said the familiar voice in her ears.

She almost scream when she felt the hot breath of her wife to her skin.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki called her again.

Shizuru starts moving to 'wake'.

"Hmm… Natsuki!" she was surprise (just a little) when she open her eyes to see Natsuki looking at her while their face was really close.

"Are you sleepy?" Natsuki ask softly while caressing her cheeks with the back of her hands.

"Y-yes" she answered while stuttering. Shizuru wants to put Natsuki's hand away from her cheeks but she didn't do anything.

"I… I need you" said Natsuki while looking at her intensely.

Shizuru was speechless. She doesn't know what to answer.

"I-I'm your wife now" that's the answer that skipped from her mouth.

And because of that answer, the intense look of Natsuki became an angry one. She's also gritting her teeth.

"That's not what I want to hear!"

"A-and what?"

She doesn't know what to answer to Natsuki and doesn't know what Natsuki wanted to hear that's why those words skipped from her.

But instead of answering her, Natsuki kissed her lips angrily.

"_Oh, God!_" Shizuru was so surprised by what Natsuki did.

Her lips were aching, she felt that it was becoming numb and will bleed anytime.

And because of the shock and anger that was forming in her chest, Shizuru just lay there. She just looks at the ceiling. She wants to become numb.

After a few minutes, Natsuki's angry kiss become soft and more caressing. Maybe she felt that her wife was so still and not responding so she control her self.

"_Natsuki…_" because of that, Shizuru became relieved. She also felt the sweetness between their lips and the burning feeling was also starting to move around her body.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said when she move away her lips to Shizuru's. She look at her wife's beautiful face with the aid of the lampshade from the bedside table.

"I want you."

Shizuru doesn't want to make a mistake again. She doesn't want to anger Natsuki again.

"I-I want you too."

Even she's not really sure if that's what Natsuki want to hear she answer that.

"Oh, Shizuru!"

Natsuki kissed her again, more intense and passionate this time. And this time, it's not like the first one that hurt her lips.

She felt that it was full of passion and excitement. Until she also felt that she's kissing Natsuki back, her hands wrap around Natsuki's neck automatically. And the next happening was more intense and hot. Their clothes fell on the floor one by one until they're naked.

"You're beautiful" Natsuki said, smiling while looking at her wife's body.

"N-Natsuki, No!" she embraced her self to cover her nakedness.

"Why?" natsuki asked in amused tone.

"I'm your wife, I have all the right to see your nakedness…" Natsuki put her palm at Shizuru's flat stomach. "To fell your body."

Shizuru was so shock. Natsuki's hands start to make way into her skin, until it reaches her left breast that has no cover.

"Natsuki!"

Shizuru's eyes were very wide and her hand automatically hold her wife's wondering hands.

"Sshh…"

But Natsuki ignore her hands, and as if she's not contented, her other hand also reach Shizuru's other breast.

"Oh, God" Shizuru said, she wants to sink in her bed because of the embarrassment she's feeling.

"Sshh… it's alright, Honey, this is natural."

Then Natsuki's hands started massaging her breast. It makes Shizuru feel more panic, the heat and sensation inside her body starts to loose her self-awareness. Her body start to move, even arching her back as if she want to reach something.

"N-Natsuki, what are you doing to me?"

Natsuki just smile and all of a sudden start to close the distance between them.

Shizuru thought that Natsuki will kissed her again. But she's wrong, definitely wrong, because Natsuki's lips we're at her left breast. Like a new born child, sucking her hardened nipple.

"_Oh no!_" shout Shizuru that she thought came out from her lips but never came out actually. Because that;s only her mind.

"S-stop it, Natsuki, please, stop that" Shizuru said in a husky voice. But instead of obeying her, Natsuki's lips became more wild. This time, she gently suck and carress her right nipple. Her hands were slowly moving down to her stomach…at her navel…until it reaches what it was really looking for.

Shizuru was so turned on by this. Her body was getting more hot… she's going wild…and wild.

"N-Natsuki, please… I-I need you…now!"

"Sure, honey, sure!" And Natsuki immediately gave what she's asking for.

After their intense love making, Shizuru fell asleep in Natsuki's arms. A gentle smile formed on her lips. Natsuki saw this and gently kissed her wife's lips and said…

"I love you, sleep and rest now, my dear Shizuru"

That's it!!!! Natsuki finally said it, too bad Shizuru is sleeping.. lol

Next update might be on Saturday or Friday, just have to finish typing it. Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Well!! Last Chapter was their first night. Could this mean that they're in good terms now? Hehe. Thanks for the reviews..

Shizuru's body was aching when she woke up.. "Natsuki!" she called and get up immediately.

"Oh!" But she also immediately drop her self back when she felt the aching feeling from that 'part' of her body.

That's the time she remember what happened between her and Natsuki.

"_It came true. She finnaly got me. All of me. This will be the start of our nearing separation and annulment of our marriage_." She thought.

Shizuru bit her lips when she thougt that what happened between them will bring her to pregnancy right away. (_A/N: well, this is hust a fanfic, anything is possible, right?! With the help of science!_)

"_How will I stop the hands of the clock?_"

"Good Morning!" Natsuki entered the room with a smile. She brought a tray full of food.

"Breakfast in bed!"

"Ha?" Shizuru's mouth hang open when she saw the beautiful face of her wife. Natsuki is wearing a white short and t-shirt that looks so refreshing. It was too obvious that Natsuki just came out from a shower.

"I know it's hard for you to move right now… because of what happened last night." Natsuki said with a wide grin on her face while looking at Shizuru's breast part that was not covered by the blanket.

"That's why I bring you food."

Shizuru's cheeks blushed automatically when she understand what Natsuki is trying to say.

"I-It's not necessary for me to have breakfast here and besides ---"

"Shizuru, mt dear wife, I want you to eat hear that's why I brought breakfast. So, just forgive me, okay?" Natsuki said softly while putting the tray of food at the bedside table. After that, she sit down at the side of the bed and look at Shizuru intensely.

"C'mon, get up and take your shower. I don't want to see you that way, something might happen this morning." She hold Shizuru's hand and apply a little pressure there while her eyes are roaming between Shizuru's lips and pearly white chest.

"H-ha? W-what will happen it's ---"

"Aw, c'mon, Shizuru, I know your too naïve because I'm your first, but please don't ask too many questions. It's getting really hard for me to control myself. I don't want to surprise you of the things that will happen to us this coming days… I want to give you enough time to be prepared. And I'm glad, your relationship to Reito didn't get 'there'."

"W-we're not doing that ---"

"Forget it, Shizuru. Starting today, you will forget about him…and I'll also take that away from my mind that you once had a relationship with him."

Shizuru was so speechless. But, slowly, she understand what Natsuki is trying to say because she thinks Natsuki was starting to look at her differently. She also thinks her wife is starting to breath raggedly while swallowing hard when she looks at her chest.

After breakfast, they proceed in going around the _hacienda._

"B-beautiful!" said Shizuru when she saw the entire _hacienda_.

The environment was so refreshing. There are lots of trees and she can also see the mountains that adds beauty to the scenery.

"You'll get used to this, Shizuru." Natsuki said happily while standing behind Shizuru.

"And if you feel boredome, we can go to the city."

"Really?" she was smiling when she faced Natsuki.

"Yeah, we can go shopping, watch movies, everything you want. Anyway, I think you'll not get bored with this coming days. I'll see to it that you will be happy…with my company."

Shizuru blushed, she can't look at Natsuki's eyes, she thinks that, she is reminding her what happened to them last night.

"Hey, let's go, let's have horseback riding." Natsuki hold her hand.

"B-but ---"

"Oops! No more buts." Natsuki said, holding her hands while walking to the horse that is tied at the nearby tree.

"Hi Natsuki" Momoko greeted with her flirtatious voice.

"Hello Shizuru-san" smirk on her face.

"Isn't it a nice day today?"

"_It was good but became worse when you showed your face here_" Shizuru thought.

"Yeah it's a good day…uhm…By the way, what are you doing here?" natsuki ask, oblivious to the battle that's happening between her wife and childhood friend.

"Oh, I'm hurt! Isn't it you promised me that you're going shopping with me today?" Momoko answered faking a cry.

"Oh, uhm, w-wll, I-I said that, but ---"

Natsuki was interrupted when Shizru spoke.

"Well, Momoko-san, I believe that 'my' wife promised you that, but she also said that 'if she only has time' to acoompany you, right?" she said emphasizing each words to make it clear that Natsuki was not available and will never be available in accompanying her as long as she's around.

Natsuki notice the irritation in her voice, and interrupt the two before it gets worst.

"Uh, w-well, ah, Momoko, I'm so sorry, as you can see, I'm with Shizuru, I want to show her around the _hacienda_, uhm I can't accompany you at the time, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you next time."

"Hmmph! But you promised me! You're always breaking your promises!" after saying it Momoko ran away.

"_Fufufu, let's see what you will do, my Natsuki_" Momoko thought while running.

"Ah! Stubborn as always."

But to Momoko's dismay, Natsuki didn't follow her. Well, Natsuki was so used to this 'acts' from Momoko, she's not going to fall for it anymore, and also she's having fun with her Shizuru. "'_My' Shizuru, huh, sounds perfect!_" she added in her thought.

When Momoko was gone she face Shizuru, but get shock, because Shizuru's face was dark, as if she's angry. Well, definitely Shizuru is ANGRY or should we say JEALOUS!

"U-uhm, Shizuru, are you alright?" she ask.

"W-why did you have to make an excuse to your 'childhood friend'?" she ask back.

"Excuse? What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to accompany me here, go to Momoko-san, she's probably crying." She said, but deep inside she's hurt.

There was a moment of silence between them that made Shizuru thought that maybe Natsuki will follow Momoko but she was surprise when she heard what Natsuki said.

"I'll stay."

"H-huh?"

"I'll stay here…with you. I'm so used to Momoko's acts, I bet she's just acting so that I will follow her, but definitely, I will stay here and spend time with you."

"W-why?"

Natsuki close the distance between them and embrace Shizuru from the waist.

"Because, that's what I want. I want to be here…with you, and spend time with you."

"Do you really want me to go, Shi-zu-ru?" Natsuki whispered in her ears.

"N-no" she answered, blush visible in her face because of the hot breath of Natsuki.

"Then…stop pushing me away, okay?" after saying that Natsuki kissed her on the lips passionately. When they broke their kiss, they decide to continue their tour.

"_I'm so happy that you choose me, Natsuki. I love you._" She thought.

Shizuru woke up when she felt someone beside her on the bed. Although she didn't open her eyes, she knows that it was Natsuki. She was silent and figuring out what will be Natsuki's next move. Until she felt that Natsuki embrace her at the waist.

"Shizuru…"

"Hmmm…?" she 'wakes' up, again.

"Are you asleep?"

She only nodde tirely.

"I need you." Then Natsuki caressed her cheeks. She only smiles, it was a sign that she understand what her wife was trying to say.

That's only what Natsuki neede, she kissed Shizuru on the lips. They feel again the love between them that they haven't confessed to each other but already in their hearts.

Shizuru was smiling and very cheerful when she woke up. Eventhough she doesn't find Natsuki at her side, her feeling was very light then. Why? Because what happened to them is like a picture in her mind. All the happenings between them… Natsuki 'claim' her twice. (A/N: Go Natsuki!!! You're so great!!!lol) She take the shower cheerfully. She thought that Natsuki was at the dining table waiting for her so that they can eat breakfast together. She go downstairs after taking a bath.

"Keita-san, where's Natsuki?" she ask one of the housemaids. She felt disappointed when she doesn't' see Natsuki there.

"Did she ate already?"

"Ah, good morning Shizuru-sama. Natsuki-sama left already." Keita answered while smiling.

"What? Where did she go? Why didn't she wake me?"

"Natsuki-sama is worried that she will destroy your deep slumber that's why she didn't wake you. And besides, Momoko came is in a hurry when she came here to fetch Natsuki-sama"

"Momoko came here?" Shizuru felt anger when she heard that.

"And she also get Natsuki to accompany her? Where did they go?" she ask the poor Keita with her voice suddenly rise.

"I-I don't know Shizuru-sama" Keita see the anger in her eyes.

"Momoko is always like that, especially when Natsuki-sama is here, she's always asking your wife to accompany her everywhere." Then Keita covers her mouth when she realize what had she said to Shizuru. Shizuru'z face became dark and she sits at the dining table.

"Are they really close?" she ask angrily.

"What is their relationship?"

"Well, Natsuki-sama said that they're just childhood friends." Eventhough Keita doesn't really want to speak because it might add to Shizuru's anger, she can't stop her self.

"But, I'm really suspicious with that Momoko." She added. "But shold Natsuki-sama like she's her girlfriend, she's also spoiled. There are times that she's shouting here when Natsuki-sama refuses to accompany her to the city."

"I-if you have a suspicion that they have a relationship…" Shizuru felt a lump in her throat "w-why did Natsuki marry me instead of Momoko?" her heart ache because of what she said.

"Because, Momoko can't have a child."

"She can't have a child? H-how did you know that?"

"Well, notjing can be a secret here in the _hacienda_. Momoko was so young when she fell from the horse, and it affects her reproductive system. But, even that happened, she never change. She's like a queen when she's here."

"H-how about Natsuki, didn't she try to stay away from Momoko?"

"No. Natsuki-sama stays beside her to give moral support." And because of what she heard, Shizuru abruptly stands and wal away while stumping really hard.

"You'll not eat your breakfast Shizuru-sama?" Keita ask her.

"No! I lost my appetite!" Shizuru go back to her room really mad. Her promise to herself that Momoko will not get HER Natsuki's time never came true.

0=0

That's it!!! Shizuru was REALLY JEALOUS. Prepare yourself Natsuki…hehe


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shizuru was just inside her bedroom all day. She was crying and sometimes pacing inside her room.

"_That Natsuki, she only wants my body and the child that might come. Now that she gets what she want from me, and I might get pregnant anytime soon, I'm just like a rag thrown here at her room!_" she thought.

"_And maybe, her plan with that Momoko when she gets her child from me, they will get married. Huh! Two birds in one stone. She will get her inheritance and have a child, her relationship with Momoko will also be fine after the annulment_." She added.

Shizuru became really mad with those thoughts.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki called from outside the room.

"Ha?!" she was surprise when she heard Natsuki's voice. Luckily she locked the door, Natsuki can't enter immediately.

"Why!?" she ask angrily while fixing herself.

"Open this, I have something for you."

"Wait!" she ran to the bathroom to splash her face with water. Natsuki didn't have to find out that she's crying.

"Why does it take you a long time to open this?" Natsuki ask with a smile when the door opens.

"I fell asleep" she answered nonchalantly and go back to her bed to lie down.

Natsuki frown because of Shizuru's actions, but she choose to ignore it. She thought that maybe her wife was still sleepy.

"Here, I bought fruits for you." She said in a cheerful way while putting the fruits at the bedside table.

"C'mon, let's eat and ---"

"I don't want to eat!" Shizuru said angrily while facing away from Natsuki.

Natsuki automatically looks at her.

"Honey, are you sick?" she ask while holding her wifes' arm.

"No!" she answered angrily, again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" it was so obvious that Natsuki is trying to control her temper.

"What did I do? Did I do something ---"

"Please, Natsuki? Leave me alone!" Shizuru shouted and face Natsuki. "I'm still sleepy? I don't want anyone here in my room!"

Natsuki's eyes turn into slits, until she rise from her sit.

"Alright, if that's what you want, but I'll wait for you at the dining table at exactly 7:00pm. I want us to eat together." After saying this she got out of the room and slams the door shut.

Shizuru was a bit shock because of the impack of the slammed door but choose to ignore it. Right now, she's feeling really hurt. Her heart is aching.

"_This is really painful. I don't have rights to show her that I'm hurt_." She cries because of that thought.

There was a hard knocking at Shizuru's door that awaken her.

"Why?" she ask angrily knowing exactly who's the one knocking.

"Open this!" Natsuki shouted back.

"I don't want to eat!" she answered back.

"Damn!" Natsuki kick the door real hard for it to open.

"What exactly are you trying to do, huh? When I came here a few hours ago, you're angry, until now you're still angry? I'm waiting for you at the dining table for ages, but you're not going down!" Natsuki was very angry while coming close to her.

Shizuru just ignore this, and just change her position while looking so realx.

"I told you, I will not eat because I'm too sleepy." She pull the blanket until it reaches her chest area.

"Keita said, you didn't eat your lunch, you didn't even have snack, what do you really want?" Natsuki ask, really frustrated.

"None, I was just sleepy." Then Shizuru close her eyes to sleep again.

"Damn!" Natsuki kick the bed.

Shizuru ignore this. "_Hmmph! I don't care if you're annoyed. I was just annoyed as you are when I thought of the things you do with that Momoko!_"

"What? Are you not standing there to eat?"

"No"

"C'mon!" Natsuki kneel at the bed and hold Shizuru's shoulders to get her to stand by force.

"What are you doing?" she was so pissed and push Natsuki.

"Don't you understand? I don't want to eat! Don't you respect the rights of the others?"

"Why does our conversation go to rights? What's the connection of asking you to eat to your rights?" Natsuki ask very amused.

"You don't know, huh, you don't know?" Shizuru stands from the bed by her will.

"You don't know that you're harassing me because you're forcing me to eat, that's why it involves my rights!" Shizuru was so angry while pointing Natsuki on the face.

"Oh, God! You're really impossible! So I'm the bad one, when all I'm caring is for you to eat?" Natsuki didn't know if she will laugh or be annoyed because of her wife's actions.

"I don't want to eat, period! And because our marriage is just an agreement because of money, it doesn't mean that I will follow all of your orders!"

"Dammit!" Natsuki looses her temper.

"And why are you involving that thing? I thought ---"

"You thought what, huh? That because I will have money when we separate I will become your slave in this _hacienda_?" Because Shizuru's mind and heart was poisoned by jealousy she didn't even care what she's saying and the words she's using.

"No, way, Ms. Kuga! I will make sure that if this agreement ends, I can face you proudly because you didn't get me to obey all your wants."

"Bullshit" she didn't know that it causes Natsuki to be angry even more.

"Now, all was clear to me, why you're being so cooperative when we're having an intimate night. You want to happen what's listed on the agreement, right? You want to get your money!" Shizuru wanted to protest because it's not true, that she doesn't even care for the money, but she chooses to remain silent.

"So, now that it's quite clear to you, are you going to leave me alone here because I don't want to eat?"

Natsuki look at her for a few seconds. Afterawhile she sighs.

"Alright, if that's what you want" after saying this Natsuki got outside of the room with a sad look on her face.

"_You already claim me, that's enough. Maybe, I will get pregnant. Anyway, I need to end this. I don't want to get used to the feeling of you being near, I don't want to get used with your hugs and kisses._" She thought, crying and her heart aching.

After that incident Natsuki didn't enter their room that night, so she sleep alone. The next day,

"Good morning Shizuru-sama" greeted Keita.

"Good morning" she greeted back tiredly

"What do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"I don't want to eat. Tea will be fine." She sits at the chair.

"Natsuki-sama didn't wait for you to wake up because your sleeping soundly in your room, she doen't want to disturb you."

Shizuru suddenly straightened her back when she heard the name of her wife.

"Why, where is she?" she asked casually.

"She go to Tokyo City really early."

"Ha? Why?"

"Well, I don't really know Shizuru-sama. But I heard she's going to take care something there."

Shizuru's heart started to beat fast.

"Didn't she said anything before she left?"

"She just left a letter for you."

"I-Is that all?"

"Hai."

She already loose her appetite even drinking her tea. She go upstairs againg to her bedroom and started crying. She wants to blame herself. Maybe Natsuki was really pissed because of the things she said last night, that's why she left her.

According to the letter that Natsuki left for her, she will be back soon. They will talk about something really important.

"_And what is that really important thing we'll talk about?_" she was so annoyed. She heard soft knocks coming from her door.

"Who's that?"

"It's me, Momoko!" She suddenly felt anger rising in her chest.

"_What does this girl want from me?_"

"Why?" she asked angrily when she opened the door.

"Hey" Momoko smile, an irritating smile to Shizuru's eyes.

"Are you angry? The last time we saw each other you're really happy because you met the 'childhood friend' of your wife, right?"

Shizuru quickly calmed herself. She didn't have to show her true feelings to anyone especially to this annoying woman.

"I'm sorry, I just woke up. Anyway, do you need something from me?" she asked casually.

"Ah, yes" even though she didn't invite Momoko to enter her room, the latter invited her self.

"I found out that Natsuki left for Tokyo?" while talking Momoko was also scanning the room.

"She will do something important for the company."

Shizuru was gritting her teeth because Momoko was feeling at home in her room.

"Hmp! That Natsuki is so annoying. I already told her yesterday that I will join her."

"Y-you're going to Tokyo too?" she can't stop herself from asking.

"Ah, Yes!" she faced Shizuru.

"Natsuki ask for my help to convince her father to convince him to build a mall at the town. You know, she wants to settle here. Maybe she's being pressured when she's at the city."

Shizuru wants to feel numb at the moment. Knowing that Natsuki's 'childhood friend' knows her plans, while she, she doesn't know anything. But she scolds herself from thingking those things.

"_And why would I expect anything from her? Our marriage is just for convenience, I need to get used to the fact that I will be only watching every moves of the people around me._"

"Well anyway, I need to go now." Momoko interrupted her.

"By the way, Natsuki's favorite bedsheet was light blue one. It feels so relaxing." After saying this she proceeds to the door.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, when Natsuki take a bath at morning she wants it cold while at night a lukewarm one."

Shizuru was so pissed, "_Why does she need to say all of those things?_"

"Ah, I'm sorry if I get carried away. I used to be here when she's around, serving her. We're really close. But since she already has a wife, all I can do is just to remind you those things…for the meantime."

That's it, Shizuru can't control herself anymore. She speak back.

"Well, Momoko-san, thanks for reminding me those things. I already knew those. She loves the light blue bedsheet, but it got stained when we 'did' something this past few days." Momoko's eyebrow twitch because of what she heard.

"And her morning and night shower? I already knew those also, since we're taking a bath at the same time."(A/N: Go Shizuru!!!!) Shizuru has a wide grin on her face. She's really happy because she saw the anger in Momoko's eyes.

Momoko didn't answer back, instead she stump her way out of the room.

It's been three days since Natsuki left, Shizuru was also in her room for that long, although she goes downstairs to eat. On the fourth day, she decide to walk around the _hacienda_. Until she found a small house.

"Good afternoon, Shizuru-sama."

She was so shock when a middle aged woman greet her.

"Y-you know me?"

"Ah, yes." The woman smile. "Last time when Natsuki-sama toured you around, I saw you, they said you're her wife. You only got married?"

Shizuru smiled at the woman.

"Yes, not more than a week."

"We're happy that you're the one who Natsuki-sama got married to and not that Momoko."

Shizuru got nervous when she heard the name of the woman that wanted to be in Natsuki's heart.

"I-Is it true that they had a relationship before?" she can't stop herself from asking.

"Well, I don't really know. They're so close to each other. Momoko was so vocal in her feelings with Natsuki-sama, while your wife just shrug and smile when they got tease at some occasions. Oh, I said too much." The woman covered her mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, thanks for the information. By the way, where is Momoko's house?" she casually asked.

"Ah, that's their house." The woman pointed at the house nearby.

"Aside from Natsuki-sama's house, their house is the second beautiful here. But fro now, I think no one is there. They said Momoko was in Tokyo City."

She was so shock of what she heard. She politely said goodbye to the woman and made her way back to home.

000

That ends Chapter 12!

How long will Shizuru wait for Natsuki. What does Natsuki want to talk about?

Thanks for the reviews!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Good day guys!! It's been too long since I update my story. I became so busy this past few months with my school stuffs..Sorry for the late update,,please enjoy ^_~

It's been two weeks since Natsuki left their house. Two weeks of loneliness and feeling of emptiness every night. And also, two weeks of heart ache, because Shizuru found out that Momoko was not also in Kyoto and eventually she's in Tokyo where Natsuki is.

Shizuru was so shock when she found Natsuki at the dining table one morning.

"Natsuki." She can't move 'cause she's afraid that it might be a dream, but it's not.

"W-When did you arrive?" she doesn't know whether to run to Natsuki's side and hug her or to stand still there.

Natsuki look at her with a blank face.

"Just recently," she answered casually. "You, How are you?" she asked back while straighthening her back at the chair and look at her wife from head to toe.

"Ah, I-I'm fine." Shizuru suddenly felt uncomfortable. She thought that maybe she's not as beautiful as she used to be, she gets a little tan because she's always outside, waliking around the place.

After a while she walks slowly and sits at the empty chair. "I-I'm happy here."

"Good! Anyway, I only need to get some important documents that's why I came home, I'll leave again after lunch."

"Ha?" shizuru doesn't know what to think.

"But don't worry, maybe next week the problem at the company will be solved and I will go back here to settle for months." Natsuki said and look at her intently. "And I'm sorry because I can't face our problem that I said we'll talk about on my letter to you."

"I-It's not ---"

"Natsuki!" Momoko came all of a sudden.

When Shizuru saw Momoko, her blood began to boil because of anger.

"Momoko, I thought you're going to go home?" Natsuki ask casually.

"Yeah, but I forgot the ring that we bought in Tokyo at your attaché case." After saying this, Momoko look at Shizureu with a smirk on her face.

"Ah, that? Wait." Natsuki get her case and open it, she get a small velvet box from it.

"Here."

"Thanks! Bye, Shizuru-san!" Momoko wave and left.

"_Damn you!"_ Shizuru shout in her mind.

"Ah, Shizuru, about what we're talking -----"

"Excuse me, my head suddenly ache." She said and immediately go to her room. Shizuru didn't saw Natsuki's gritting teeth.

Shizuru wanted to scold herself while lying on the bed. Natsuki will be there for only a short time but what did she do? She left her and go to her room. But when she recall what Momoko did, the vulgar way of showing that she's so close to Natsuki, to the point that even the important things like that ring was left in Natsuki's care, the anger was now back in her chest.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki called her from outside.

"_It's Natsuki!"_ she immediately rise from bed.

"Why?" she ask angrily.

"Can I come in?"

Shizuru thought for a moment, but after a while she stand and move to the door.

"Why?" she ask in a formal tone when their eyes met.

"I'm tired, may I sleep on your.. bed?"

She swallow the lump in her throat. "W-Why, d-don't you want to rest at the guest room?" she ask that before she thought that maybe Natsuki will get hurt because she's pushing her away.

"Keita was fixing the bedsheet and the pillow cases, I'm so sleepy. May I?"

"S-sure." She open the door widely.

Natsuki come in, while Shizuru close it. She was so shock when Natsuki embrace her after she closes the door.

"I miss you!" Natsuki said and then kissed her on the lips. Shizuru's eyes widen because of the happenings, she didn't move at first, she's just looking at the ceiling. But after a moment she closes her eyes and started to kiss Natsuki back.

Even if it's just for a short time, even just today, she will give herself what she's craving for…

That's why when their kiss becomes more passionate and ends up in love making, Shizuru responded with all her heart and soul. That love making was repeated many times. No talks.. No explanations..until they both felt tired and sleep while embracing each other.

Shizuru woke up with a deafening silence in her room. The past happenings between her and Natsuki automatically came back in her mind. The countless love maiking, the hugs and kisses that she misses so much.

"_Natsuki!"_ she suddenly rise from the bed and look at the room. When she look at the wall clock it was already 4:00 in the afternoon.

"_Does Natsuki go back to Tokyo?"_ after putting on some clothes, she decided to go downstairs to check if Natsuki was still there.

"Natsuki-sama already left after lunch." Said Keita. "She also said not to wake you because you're tired."

Shizuru wanted to smile because of what she heard. Well, that's true, she's very tired because of a certain wolf that ate her a while ago.

"Uhm, w-what vehicle did she use? I don't heard anything."

"Ah, that, Natsuki-sama and Momoko used the Mercedes Benz."

"M-Momoko was with her, again?" she suddenly felt anger.

"Uhm, Yes, Momoko goes back at Kyoto from Tokyo because she doesn't have to pay anything, it's free."

"_Shit!"_ although she's happy a moment ago because of what happened to her and Natsuki, that happiness was totally change in anger, knowing that Momoko was with Natsuki, tailing her wife like a venomous snake.

Shizuru waited for Natsuki's return in Kyoto. Natsuki said that she'll be gone for a week and be back as soon as possible. But, it's almost a month and Natsuki was not there.

"Why is it that Natsuki's not returning yet in here?" she ask Keita with a blank expression on her face.

"Uhm, maybe the problem in the company was really big. Natsuki-sama was always like that. She'll only come here once in a while, she's at the city most of the time because of their company and different investments."

Shizuru would like to say that, that Natsuki, was the Natsuki before, when her wife was still single. But now, Natsuki must be reminded that she's already married and has a wife waiting for her. But before those thoughts slipped from her mouth she immediately control herself.

"H-How about Momoko, where is she?"

"Ah, I'm sure she's waiting for Natsuki-sama's return in here that's why she's not here in Kyoto yet."

The next day, Shizuru look at the clock, it was already 11:00 in the morning and she's so tired. She rise from the bed eventhough her body doesn't want to follow.

She go to the bathroom but became uncomfortable because of what she's feeling. She felt like she's going to vomit and her head is throbbing. But, she chooses to ignore those feelings and proceed to the dining table to eat some food. She thought maybe she's just hungry.

"Good morning, Shizuru-sama. Do you want to eat your breakfast?" Keita ask when she saw Shizuru.

"Tea only, and if ther's mango, I want also." She answered.

"M-Mango?"

"Yes, mango, the unripe one if there's any."

"Hmm! This mango is so delicious!" she said while eating the unripe mango given by Keita to her.

"It's good that you manage to get one." She said to Keita.

"Ah, Yes, those mangoes came from the trees planted here."

"Ah, yeah, right. Uhm, could you get me another one?"

"Uhm, Shizuru-sama, it's not good for you, it moght get you a stomach ache."

"Oh no. My body can take ----" Shizuru stop what she's going to say when she felt that she's about to vomit anytime.

"S-Shizuru-sama, what's wrong?"

She didn't manage to answer Keita, she run to the nearest bathroom and vomit all the food she ate, until there's nothing left.

"S-Shizuru-sama, are you alright?" Keita ask nervously.

"Y-Yes"

"Oh, why? What happened here?" the head of the housemaids ask when she heard Shizuru vomiting.

"Ah, nothing, I just got a bad feeling at my stomach." She answered and sit at the chair looking very tired.

"What did you eat?"

"The unripe mango." Keita answered.

"What? Why did you let Shizuru-sama eat mango, especially the unripe ones. It's too early and ----" the head of the housemaids suddenly stops her speech and look at Shizuru suspiciously.

"Shizuru-sama, where are you going?"

"I-In my room, I'll rest for a while."

Shizuru go to her room hile the two maids look at her suspiciously. When she arrive at her room Shizuru felt nervous. It was more that a month since her first night with Natsuki.

"_I'm pregnant!"_ It was all of sudden when that realization hit her. Then she remembere that she didn't have her monthly period three weeks ago..

[A/N Shizuru got pregnant during Natsuki's absence. They made love..Go to a specialist for Shizuru to get pregnant eventhough their both GIRLS…:)]

Next Chapter will be the last…I guess..hehe..PLEASE R&R…tnx guys…. ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Woah!! Hi guys… I was so overwhelmed with the reviews about my last chapter.. When I said that it was probably my last chapter, some reacted .. I'm so happy, that you like my story.. I also look at the points given , that's why I changed my mind and wrote another chapter for my story.. Hope you enjoy this…

"_God, No!"_

Shizuru was so nervous and afraid. She will have a child, their child, that means, after a year they will be separated. Her marriage with Natsuki will be annulled. Then she cried.

"_I don't want that to happen! I don't want to be separated with Natsuki, eventhough Momoko was always around, I can't bear to be apart from her."_

Shizuru made a decision, she didn't tell anyone about her condition eventhough the maids especially Keita is giving her suspicious looks, she tried her best to act normal.

Days passed, days of her pregnancy and trying her hardest not to be too obvious about her real condition. Then one night, Natsuki came..

"Natsuki!" Shizuru said when she saw her wife standing at the side of the bed.

"When did you arrive?" she was looking at the ceiling because she can't sleep that's why she's so shock when she saw Natsuki there.

"Only now. Maybe you didn't hear the sound of the motorboat." After saying that Natsuki sit at the bed and take off her shoes.

And because Shizuru missed her wife so much, she slides at the bed and go to the closet to get Natsuki some clothes.

"Here's a tank top and pajama, if you want I'll massage you before you sleep." She said.

Natsuki look at her all of a sudden then ask,

"Why?"

"W-What why?" Shizuru became uncomfortable.

"Ah, nothing! Sure, you can massage me."

After saying that Natsuki take off her shirt and lie down at the bed with her back against Shizuru. Natsuki was only clad with her bra. Shizuru swallowed hard when she saw the back of her wife. Then she began massaging her.

"Ah, that's nice." Natsuki said.

"There, that part, my muscles are aching, make it harder."

Shizuru follow Natsuki's demands with her whole heart. This is the first time that she massage her wife. It makes her so happy.

"S-suki…" Shizuru called.

"Hmmm…."

"Did you have diiner already?" she asked. Her voice was so soft.

"Do you want me to prepare some food for you after this?"

Shizuru's hands was caressing her wifes dark blue hair, it was so soft.

"Sure!" after saying that Natsuki suddenly change her position and is now facing her wife and hold Shizuru's hands.

"But, I like to request you something."

"W-what?"

Natsuki didn't answer her, instead she pull Shizuru and kissed her passionately.

"_Oh, Natsuki!"_

And just like their other nights together, Shizuru responded with her whole heart.

The next morning, Natsuki woke up early. She gaze at her wife's beautiful face.

"_Oh God, your beautiful as ever Shizuru, no wonder I almost got crazy while I'm in Tokyo, wondering what you're doing here, if you're alright."_

Natsuki sighs and kissed her wife at the lips and decided to take a morning shower. After taking her shower, she got out of the bathroom to find a wide awake Shizuru looking at her with a worried face.

"Good morning." Greeted Natsuki with a sweet smile on her beautiful face.

"G-Good morning." Responded Shizuru.

"What's with the worried face? Did you have a nightmare?" ask Natsuki worriedly while coming close to Shizuru to comfort her wife.

"N-No, I just thought that your only a dream, because I woke up without you at my side." Answer Shizuru while trying her hard not to cry.

Natsuki suddenly felt guilty, seeing her wife so worried because she thought that she's just a dream. She embrace Shizuru.

"Oh, Shizuru… I'm so sorry, if I just know that you'll be sad waking without me at your side, I'll wait you 'til you wake up." Natsuki said with a grin on her face..

**[A/N Well there's a grin on Natsuki's face because she thought that maybe Shizuru missed her that much, and just like her, Shizuru wanted another round for the two of them..(BAD Natsuki ****)]**

Shizuru automatically blushes. She thinks Natsuki is saying those things to tease her and for her to remember what they did last night.**[A/N You're right Shizuru. Your pup is thinking those thoughts]**

"You know what, I miss your blushes."

Shizuru became speechless after hearing this. This give Natsuki the chance to kiss her wife. Natsuki kissed her wife, softly at first but became passionate after a while. Then they were interrupted with a knock.

Natsuki grunted and curse silently. Shizuru smiles and go to the bathroom to take a shower. Natsuki open the door to reveal her grinning father.

"Nat-chan!" her father embrace her tightly.

"D-Dad, c-can't breath." Ferid Kuga immediately loosen his death grip at his only child.

"I miss you, Nat-chan, How are you? Where is your wife? I miss her too.."

"She's at the bathroom, taking a shower." Natsuki answered, irritation visible at her face.

"Hmmm, I think, I disturb your little fun this morning, huh, Nat-chan?" Ferid ask with a grin on his face.

"Huh? What are you talking about dad?"

"Your face shows it all my dear, your doing something or about to do something with Shizuru-chan when suddenly I knock, right?"

Natsuki automatically blushes. He dad is right.

"_Damn this man!"_

"T-That's not ----" Natsuki was cut off when the bathroom door opens and reveals her wife clad only in a towel. Natsuki automatically pushes her father outside their room and slams the door shut.

"W-We'll meet you at the dining room dad!"

"Okay, Nat-chan. Be gentle with Shi-chan." Ferid proceed downstairs while laughing because of the incident.

Shizuru on the other hand was speechless.

"Why did you do that Natsuki?"

"Why did I do what?"

"Why did you shove your father like that?"

Natsuki suddenly burst into laughter.

"Why hahaha did I shove hahaha dad away?"

Shizuru only nodded in response.

"Look at yourself my wife, you're wearing nothing but a towel. ONLY a towel."

Shizuru blushes automatically. She forgot that she didn't bring any change of clothes when she enter the bathroom. Then when she got out wearing only a towel she saw Natsuki's father, and the blush on Natsuki's cheek that was so cute for her, that's why she forgot that she's clad in a towel only. Natsuki walks beside her and said,

"I shove my father outside for you to have privacy while changing, and because I don't want him or any other see you wearing only this, besides, Shizuru, you're only for my eyes to see." Natsuki kissed Shizuru and stops herself after sometime.

"You need to wear something, dad's waiting for us downstairs. He's going to tease me if we get a little late."

Well that ends Chapter 14.. Natsuki's back in Kyoto. When is Shizuru planning to say that she's pregnant to Natsuki? What is Natsuki's father appearance have to do with their relationship. And where is Momoko the evil?? Whahahaah.. Find out at the next chapter.. Thanks for your support. PLEASE R&R…Tnx


End file.
